Big Sis
by anuilin
Summary: Eric finds out how slutty his sister really is INCEST


Eric sighed as he slumped back on the couch in his basement. He exhaled a long breath of smoke as he ashed his joint out on the table. He was high, but his face still stung a bit from where Donna had slapped him before storming out. They had had a fight, and it had ended badly. The worst part about it was that he hadn't been able to fuck her before she left and he was still badly horny.

Sighing again he picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He aimlessly flipped through the channels trying to get his mind off Donna and the situation in his pants. After a few minutes he was bored of the TV and he turned it off. He pulled his bag of weed out and began to roll another joint.. Just as he finished rolling it and began to take the first hit the door to his basement burst open.

Eric spun around in fear, but quickly relaxed when he saw it was only his sister Laurie. She sauntered into the room with her characteristic smirk and plopped down on the couch next to him. Her blonde hair was out of control and the top three buttons on her blouse was undone. That combined with the fact that her breath smelled strongly of alcohol told Eric all that he needed to know.

"Let me get a hit skinny boy", Laurie snapped, reaching her hand out for the joint.

Eric handed it over with a slight smile retorting, "Need a little something to warm you up after a long night working those cold street corners."

Laurie glared at him as she took a hit of the weed. While she was distracted Eric glanced at her. The combination of smoking and his horniness made him see his sister in a different way. He looked at the long, sexy legs that extended out from under her short skirt. He came back to his senses, shaking his head and slumping back in the couch even more dejectedly than before.

Laurie glanced over at her brother and noticing the look on his face laughed and said, "What's wrong, is little Eric feeling sad."

Eric shook his head and said, "Its nothing, me and Donna just had a fight and she stormed out."

Laurie laughed again and looked down at the bulge in Eric's pants, "Looks like she forgot to do something before she left."

Eric blushed and looked away, surprised that even his slutty sister would be that sexual with him.

Laurie laughed again, this time in a different way, a way that caused Eric to look back at her. Her smirk was replaced by a grin that look almost predatory. Eric gulped and started to inch away from her. She slid across the couch after him still grinning as she said, "Maybe your big sis can do something about it."

"Laurie this is really…"

"Shut up", she snapped as she moved onto his lap, straddling him, "your really kinda cute when you don't open your mouth."

Eric couldn't believe what was happening. Laurie quickly unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, her bra soon followed. Laurie's tits, perfectly sized and shaped, fell out right in front of Eric's face, mesmerizing him. Laurie laughed at Eric's reaction to this and said, "What do you think."

Instead of answering Eric buried his face in them, massaging the nipples with his tongue. Laurie moaned and began to stroke Eric's head with one hand, urging it closer to her chest. With the other hand she expertly undid his jeans, pulled out his cock, and began to massage it. Eric groaned from the pleasure he was feeling from Laurie's hand, but he didn't let that distract him from pleasuring her with his tongue. He was beginning to enjoy the sound of her moan.

Laurie slowly moved down Eric's body, removing her tits from his face and bringing her face close to it instead. Eric had a lustful grin on his face. Laurie smirked at this as she continued to jerk him off saying, "So Eric… do you want me to suck your cock?" Eric could only nod breathlessly in response triggering another laugh from his sister. She made out with him for a second before continuing down his body. She continued to masturbate her brother while she pulled his boxers and jeans completely down. She looked back up at Eric and grinned sexily, then she slid his erect cock into her mouth.

"Oh shit", Eric sighed as Laurie slid him all the way down into her throat. She pulled up for breath and looked back up at Eric, "You like that."

"Yeah... don't stop", he gasped in reply pushing her mouth back down onto his member. She began to bob her head up down, massaging him with her tongue. Eric ran his fingers through her hair while he pushed down on her head. After a while he let her come up for air again. She licked the precum off of him and started working her way down towards his sack. While she licked his balls Eric began to gently smack her face with his cock.

She laughed, "You want me to suck that again don't you". Eric grinned in response as she took him and went all the way down again. This time Eric grabbed Laurie's head and held it there until she started to gag on his cock. After a few moments he released her and she pulled back, coughing for air. She grinned up at him saying, "You like punishing me a little don't you."

"That's right", Eric answered forcing her back onto his cock again, Laurie played along deepthroating him until she gagged again. She continued to lick around his dick for a while, then she climbed back on top of Eric. He played with her tits while she slid off her skirt and panties, revealing her neatly shaven slit. Eric began to finger her, playing with her pussy until she began to squirt out on his lap and the couch. Laurie moaned loudly while Eric began to kiss around her face and neck.

After a while Laurie got bored of Eric's finger and without warning she mounted his cock and began to ride him hard. Eric bit down on Laurie's nipple to increase her pleasure and was rewarded with a squeal. Pushing Laurie down on her back on the couch Eric began to lick her tits again. Laurie began to moan louder and Eric briefly worried if his parents would wake up. Eric began to kiss Laurie again while saying, "Tighten up on my cock, I want to feel all your pussy."

Eric started to fuck her harder to get her to do what he wanted, and Laurie complied, squeezing his cock. They both began to lose control as they fucked each other. Laurie began to rake lines in Eric's back with her nails. In response he began to bite her neck. Laurie was basically screaming by now moaning, "OOOOHHH YEAH FUCK ME", as Eric continued to pump his cock in and out of her.

Eric smiled, knowing his sister was close to an orgasm. He began to shove his cock as deep into Laurie as it would go, causing her to shriek in pleasure. Her pussy clamped hard on Eric's cock as she climaxed, releasing her vaginal fluids onto him. This lubed up their organs even more and Eric's cock began to slide in and out of her pussy faster. Laurie lay below him almost unconscious in the aftermath of her orgasm.

Eric, seeing an opportunity, flipped her over and began to hit her pussy from the back. He began to spank her shapely ass as it bounced on him. Staring at his sisters large rear gave Eric another idea. He pried her ass open and rammed his cock into it. Laurie screamed loudly and looked back in surprise.

Eric fucked her hard from behind. Her ass was even tighter than her pussy had been and he knew his cock couldn't take much more. He began to take deep thrusts as he built up towards the end. Laurie couldn't stop screaming and moaning from the pounding her brother was giving her but she was able to spit out, "ARE YOU GOING TO CUM IN MY ASS."

"No", Eric gasped as he pulled out, yanking her head towards him from behind, "Taste you ass", he commanded while he shoved forced Laurie to suck his cock. The moment he felt her tongue on his cock he began to ejaculate inside her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, but most of it ended up on her face. Laurie and Eric shared a laugh at this while she licked the semen off Eric's cock.

When Laurie was done, her and Eric slumped back together on the couch. She cleaned up and got dressed again before looking over at Eric. He had a smirk on his face as he remembered how he had creampied his sister a few moments ago. Laurie sat down on his lap and made out with him for a little bit before asking, "Did you like that?"

"As a matter of fact Laurie, I did."

"Well good", she replied her mean, characteristic smirk coming back onto her face, "because that's the only time you'll ever get to fuck your big sister. Good night little brother." With that Laurie kissed him roughly on the cheek and hopped off his lap leaving a very confused Eric alone in the basement. Eric slumped back in the couch, feeling almost as dejected as before. With a sigh he began to roll up another joint, then he stopped, and a smile came onto his face as he remembered forcing his cock down Laurie's throat.

"Well that was fun wasn't it", Eric laughed to himself as he lit up.


End file.
